Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by ValleyA
Summary: A medical mission provides Marie with more drama than she'd envisioned. Post Season Five. There's whump, but not as much as usual.  More of a character study for Marie and how she interacts with the others from Atlantis, esp Lorne and Beckett
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis:** A grim trip to assist in a mission gone bad provides Marie with more drama than she'd envisioned. Set after Season Five. There's whump, but not as much as usual. This is more of a character study for Marie and how she interacts with the others from Atlantis, especially Major Lorne and Carson Beckett.

**A/N:** Thanks to annie b for the beta. That said, I must point out that any mistakes found in this tale are all mine.

**Rating: **G

**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

**by ValleyA**

**Chapter One**

"Marie, love, stay close. Major Lorne says we're almost there," Carson Beckett said over his shoulder to his head nurse from the infirmary back on Atlantis.

They'd worked together ever since they first arrived on Atlantis five years earlier, but going out on a mission like this was something totally new for Marie. Like Carson, she was a civilian, not military personnel.

Carson and Marie were carrying surgical supplies with them into the cave for a specific purpose. Major Lorne was ahead of them, leading the way to their patient with Teyla and Ronon covering them from opposite sides of the procession. Sergeant Stackhouse's team was watching their rear position for possible attack.

Marie didn't need any encouragement to follow Carson's order. Things were dangerous enough as it was, let alone for her to be separated from the others at this crucial time. Besides, she had a running joke with Carson that he was her good luck charm. She didn't plan on staying a second away from his side.

It had been a rough trip for Marie between the barely existent trail and potential snipers lurking in the shadows. She rarely went out on missions, but this was a special circumstance. Thankfully, Major Lorne and his Marines had provided a secure corridor for them to travel, but nothing was absolute.

Marie hoped their time there would be short and that they could do the required surgery as quickly as possible and then get back to Atlantis ASAP. She wasn't physically or psychologically prepared for this type of scenario, but Carson had needed a surgical nurse and she'd offered to go on an impulse. Now, she was seriously regretting that impetuous move.

They reached the rest of Major Lorne's team, who were guarding the cave entrance, along with Doctor Rodney McKay. Major Lorne nodded to his men. "What's the situation?"

Major Lorne's demeanor noticeably shifted now that he had his charges safely out of harm's way, relaxing almost immediately when they'd entered the cave, but he still seemed somewhat apprehensive. Part of it might have been due to the ongoing conflict with the Samjo clan, part of it due to the grim nature of the probable surgery ahead of them, and honestly part of it might have been Marie's own apprehension tainting her observations.

Still, it was readily apparent some of the soldiers already had minor wounds, no doubt the result of fending off their attackers and that was cause for alarm. A sudden burst of gunfire made Major Lorne turn around and stare out the cave's entrance as he took cover behind some of the large rocks and motioned for the others to do the same.

"When did they get reenforcements?" Lorne asked.

"They just got here," Doctor Rodney McKay said with frustration.

"Looks like we were lucky to arrive when we did," Sergeant Stackhouse said grimly.

Doctor McKay nodded. "Things ought to get interesting from here on out. Now, the real trick will be getting out of here in one piece."

"That's up to Woolsey," Lorne said. "Our job is to stay alive until then."

Ronon straightened. "I still say let me go out there. I'll shut them down."

Lorne shook his head. "You heard the colonel's orders. We do not attack. Any shots fired are in defense only."

"I could use the stun setting."

"Sorry, but I've got my orders. No obvious or covert attacks."

Ronon reacted and Marie thought it sounded as if Ronon had actually growled in frustration, but he kept silent.

"Just hold the line," Major Lorne said firmly to Stackhouse, Ronon and Teyla. "I'll be back in a minute."

Rodney pointed a finger at Carson. "You guys need to work fast."

Carson grunted. "Easy for you to say, Rodney, because you aren't facing the task we are, but you are right about one thing. I do need to get to my patient."

Lorne glanced back at the rest of their medical team and gestured for them to follow him as he resumed his path deeper into the cave. He spoke to Carson. "He's this way."

Doctor McKay swallowed hard and didn't follow them. "I'll just stay out here with Teyla and Ronon. You know me and the sight of blood."

"Yes, I am all too well aware of that, Rodney," Carson nodded and went to follow Major Lorne.

Marie fell into step behind Carson. The passageway through the cave was narrow at points and winding, but once they entered the main cavern, there were makeshift torches and plenty of flashlights burning to ward off the darkness.

Marie saw Colonel Sheppard kneeling with his hand on the shoulder of a young corporal who had one leg pinned under a huge slab of stone. The limb had to be crushed beyond repair, but the young man was begging anyway, his expression tortured. "Please, Colonel, there's got to be another way. I can't lose my leg. I just can't."

Colonel Sheppard squeezed the corporal's shoulder in empathy. "We've been over this, Corporal. It's in the doctor's hands. Just hang in there."

The young man's brown hair was damp with sweat, his complexion also misted and red. He clutched a handful of the colonel's upper sleeve in one hand as he stammered, "But – but there's got to be another way. I can't go home without my leg. Just kill me now."

Colonel Sheppard gently pulled the man's hand away from his shirt and held onto it. "We aren't killing anyone, Corporal, if we can avoid it, friendlies and hostiles alike. This is all just a big misunderstanding with the Samjo clan. Beckett will be here soon."

"Colonel," Lorne called out. "The medical team is already here."

Colonel Sheppard's dark expression relaxed a little as he turned to them. "I was about to send someone out to radio you again. Radio reception really sucks in here."

He leaned closer to the corporal. "It won't be long before you're back home at Atlantis again. Be strong."

Sheppard gave the team a tight smile before giving Carson room to move into place, then he knelt at Carson's side after Carson passed by him, staying close to the corporal as his hand went back to rest on the corporal's shoulder again.

Carson patted the young man on the thigh and said, "Okay, laddie, let's take a look at you. How are you doing at the moment?"

"There's got to be some other way." The corporal didn't waste any time, continuing his plea without missing a beat, but Marie thought it was his dark brown eyes that were most heart-wrenching. She felt for Carson and the delicacy of handling such an emotional powder keg.

The corporal hissed in pain and added shakily, "I won't let you take my leg."

"Hold that thought for a moment while I get your vital signs," Carson said softly, turning to the medic on the scene, who had also been at the corporal's side.

The medic was a Hispanic man of average height and build by the name of Sergeant Hector Gavillanes. He had a strong accent from his native country of Columbia that came through as he said, "I've got an IV of lactated ringers started and he's handling the fluids well. He hasn't been in that much pain so I held off giving him any morphine."

"Good man," Carson said, patting him on the shoulder. Marie enjoyed working with Hector. He was a very capable medic with a big heart. His troubled expression revealed the depth of his empathy for the corporal.

Carson removed his hand from Hector's shoulder and asked, "Now, what readings have you been getting?"

Hector relayed the information to Carson quickly, giving him blood pressure, heart rate and respiration readings. From what Marie could tell, it sounded like the corporal was holding his own. In fact, he was doing amazingly well for a man with a crushed limb. Now, if they could only avoid crushed limb syndrome, a condition that killed a large percentage of survivors of severe trauma.

Carson nodded. "Okay, now that we have that out of the way, let me see what I can see."

"Doc?" the young man started.

Carson turned back to Hopkins. "I need to examine you further before any decisions are made," he said softly.

Carson bent down to examine the part of Hopkins' leg that was above the area currently covered by the rock slab. Hector had already cut away the corporal's pant leg.

After a minute, Carson caught Marie's eye and nodded once. That was all the direction Marie needed. In that one motion, Carson had told her he was at least sure enough surgery might be in order for her to start setting up the equipment. She took out a sterile drape from one bag and laid it out on the ground, then pulled out the necessary surgical paraphernalia.

"Doc," Colonel Sheppard started, then stopped, glancing down at the corporal. He frowned, as if troubled by what he had to ask in front of the young man and spoke with a lower tone, "How long – how long do you think you'll need?"

"As long as it takes, Colonel," Carson said quietly as he worked.

"Oh, God," the corporal whispered, his expression twisted with pain and fear.

Carson bent down, moving his face closer to the corporal's, obviously trying to reach the young man in that personable Carson Beckett style he had. "Listen, laddie, your vital signs are strong. You will make it. You hear me. You'll make it. Just try to take some slow deep breaths."

The corporal evaded the attempted comfort. "I don't want to make it, not if it's without my leg," he whispered bitterly.

Several P90s fired in unison from the outer cave. Sheppard's eyebrows went up. "Just so you know, Doc, time is an unknown factor at the moment."

When Carson gave him an irritated look, the colonel put up a hand. "I'm just saying if the Samjo clan decides to mount a full scale attack, we'll be stuck here until reenforcements can fight their way through or Woolsey irons out a cease-fire with the powers that be."

Lorne cleared his throat, then said, "They've already got some reenforcements, sir. The men out front are taking heavier gunfire."

The colonel frowned. "Great, just great."

Lowering his voice, Sheppard added, "This could get real ugly real fast.

Carson nodded, but never stopped what he was doing. "I'll keep that in mind, Colonel. Now, please, give me a moment to work."

Carson licked his lips when he moved down toward the stone itself and stared at the slab of rock where the corporal's lower leg disappeared underneath it. He turned back to the medic. "There's not a lot of blood here."

Hector nodded. "Yeah, I noticed that and also – "

Before he could continue, the sound of weapons fire resounded again. Apparently, the locals were renewing their attack with vigor. All of this because members of two teams complete with scientists, archeologists and anthropologists had unknowingly trespassed on some sacred burial place of the Samjo clan. Luckily, the teams had Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne as leaders, and they were able to get away.

According to the story Lorne told as they traveled, Sheppard had tried to negotiate, but the tribesmen said, in no uncertain terms, they were all going to die horrible deaths, so they retreated into the caves and that was where Lorne and Sheppard set up their defenses.

Marie glanced nervously at the others. She wasn't made for combat duty like they were. Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne moved forward a little with the sound of shooting, their own weapons ready to fire if necessary.

Sheppard gestured with his chin toward the entrance to Lorne. "Go, see how they are doing."

"Yes, sir," Lorne said and went back into the passageway with three of his men.

The colonel looked at Carson. "We'll keep them out of here and off your back. Take as long as you need," he repeated quietly, but it was what he didn't say that carried more weight. Marie could almost hear him add, _"... to amputate a man's leg and get him ready for travel through a war zone."_

"Aye," Carson said grimly.

He pulled out a syringe and a vial of medication. "Okay, Corporal, I'm going to give you something to help with the pain and calm you down a little," he started.

Hopkins started crying in earnest. "No, God, please, no."

Carson bent down closer to him and softened his voice. "What's your first name, Corporal?"

"Jesse."

"Well, Jesse, I'm going to give you something to help with the pain. I swear to you I'll do what I can to save as much of your leg as I can."

Jesse shook his head back and forth. "No," he whispered again and he started to struggle.

Sheppard held the man down while Carson prepared to give Hopkins the injection.

"NOOOO!" Hopkins shouted.

Colonel Sheppard had a hard time keeping him still, having to shift all of his upper body strength to bear down on Hopkins' shoulders, but Carson didn't take long to inject the medication. Marie continued to set up for the surgery, keeping things as sterile as she could by placing another drape put over the surgical tools when she was done.

Sheppard finally let go of Hopkins when his struggles eased.

"There you go, laddie," Carson said softly, patting Jesse on the arm.

Sheppard let out a long breath. "This really sucks."

Carson nodded grimly and disposed of his used syringe. He had barely finished when the cave rumbled violently. Marie looked around in alarm, caught unprepared by its abrupt onset.

Lorne came running back in. "They're starting another barrage."

Sheppard cursed under his breath. "Brace yourself. The charges they are using are what got Corporal Hopkins into trouble in the first place. Stay away from the cave walls if you can."

Carson looked at Marie. "You heard him. Get to the center of the cave. I'll stay with the lad."

Marie shook her head. "No, I'm staying here with you. Remember, you're my good luck charm."

Carson flashed her a quick look of exasperation. "Do not make me regret bringing you along, Marie," he said firmly.

Before she could reply, the rumbling stopped.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Carson said loud enough for Lorne to hear him.

"This time," Lorne said quickly. "The charges they are using vary in intensity. It lures you into a sense of false security."

Carson sighed. Ronon, Doctor McKay and Teyla entered the area. Sheppard and Lorne went to meet them. "We believe we can slip out and at least temporarily disable their targeting system for their explosive devices," Teyla said.

"Oh yeah?" Sheppard asked, looking intrigued.

Doctor McKay nodded. "They must have this area around the burial grounds mined like the Korean Demilitarized Zone, along with these caves due to their proximity, because none of the charges are above ground, but they are using an electronic signal to remotely detonate the mines closest to us. It's a miracle we weren't blown to smithereens getting here. If I can get close enough, I can jam the signal so they can't detonate the devices."

Colonel Sheppard chewed on his lower lip. "Okay, get ready to pull out. Our team will slip out when Lorne's and Stackhouse's men provides cover."

Sheppard called to Carson. "Doc, can we speak to you for a minute?"

Carson hesitated and Marie nodded. "I'll stay with him."

Carson patted the young man on the shoulder. "I'll be right back."

"No rush, if you're coming back to take my leg," Hopkins whispered with a ragged breath that almost interrupted the last of his words, but he was obviously feeling the effects of the injection as his eyelids had a hard time staying open.

Carson reached the colonel's side. "Are you going to take the leg?" Sheppard asked grimly.

Carson shrugged slightly. "I hate to say it, but probably so. I need some more time to assess his condition."

Sheppard nodded, then turned to Lorne, saying, "Lorne, you and your team stay in here with Beckett and the other civilians, just in case some of them slip by our defenses at the cave entrance."

Lorne frowned and scratched his forehead, obviously not happy with his order. "Why not leave Stackhouse's team here?"

"Because you'll be their last line of defense, Major, and Stackhouse's team has an explosives expert."

Lorne's frown deepened, but he didn't argue. "True. Yes, sir."

Sheppard and his team headed out, leaving Major Lorne and his team, along with a few other men, with Carson. Carson had just turned back in Marie's direction when a much louder and more violent rumbling overtook the cave.

Rock fell from above. Marie bent over the corporal to protect him as much as possible while covering the back of her neck with her hands. It seemed to go on forever. And she spent the excruciatingly long moments deep in prayer. If only that alone would protect them.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Marie held her breath. It sounded like the very mountain above was coming down on them. There was so much dust in the air, she could barely see the corporal right beside her. Small rock peppered her head and upper body until she was finally knocked off her knees by a golf ball-sized ricochet that glanced off her temple.

She wasn't sure how long she lay unmoving, waiting for the rumbling to stop and the air to clear. Groans were the first thing she was aware of when it was quiet again and that was enough to make her rise to her elbows.

Someone shouted, "Medic!" then others began to talk, some loudly in the panicky aftermath. Marie was on her knees and moving before she knew what she was doing, years of training and inherent instincts willing her forward. But dizziness almost toppled her over.

She heard a deep cough closer to her and looked up in time to see Hector put a hand on her arm. "You okay, Marie?" he asked, his Hispanic accent ringing strong despite his raspy tone.

She nodded. "Go ahead," she said as she tried to catch her breath. "Help the others."

Hector left her, disappearing into the dust cloud enveloping the cavern, but at least the dust seemed to be settling. The beams from the flashlights were beginning to cut through the haze and Marie was able to see more of the cave. She wiped at her forehead and wasn't surprised to find her hand come away wet with blood. If that was the worst of her injuries, then she would count herself lucky.

Remembering her patient, she reached down to take his pulse. "Corporal Hopkins?" she asked.

"I'm still here, ma'am," the young man said groggily, reaching up to put his hand on her forearm. "You okay? You're bleeding."

She was touched by his concern. Here was a man about to lose his leg, if not his life, and he was worried about her.

Marie nodded. "I'm fine. It's just a cut. How are you doing?"

Ignoring her, he mumbled, "Sounds like there's other people who need your help."

"The rest of my team can help the others. I'm staying with you."

Hopkins shook his head. "They aren't taking my leg, so just leave me. Help the people risking their lives for me. They need you more."

Just then, Lorne's hoarse voice cut through the growing confusion. "Sing out, people, if you're able to."

The men and women inside the collapsed cavern began to call out their names in a disorganized roll call – some strong, others sounding pretty shaky. Marie felt disoriented and the disembodied voices only added to that feeling.

She patted Hopkins on the hand, leaving her fingers there to squeeze his. "I'm not leaving you."

A half-dozen names were called out before it went silent again.

Lorne continued to speak, though he stopped to cough several times and seemed to be in pain, "Okay, Martin, see why we haven't heard from anyone at the cave entrance. Melloni, do a head count. I want to know how many people we have up and about."

He continued to issue orders in the fading haze, but Marie wasn't listening to him any longer. She realized she still hadn't heard Carson's voice, but before she could call for him, Lorne shouted, "Medic on the double! Beckett's hurt!"

Marie's hold on the corporal's hand tightened and she fought to control her emotions as her thoughts refused to flow in an orderly fashion, mostly because of past fears that were intruding upon the present.

"Go on, ma'am," the corporal said. "Help him. I'm not going anywhere."

Hopkins squeezed her forearm. "Really, I'm okay. If the doc's in trouble, everyone who's hurt will be in a bind. Go."

She chewed on her lower lip for a moment, thinking of Carson, the man she had nicknamed her good luck charm ever since he'd come back from Michael's imprisonment.

"Okay, but I'll be back as soon as I can," she said finally.

Getting to her feet was easier said than done. As soon as she started to stand, she became woozy and had to put a hand to her head. Her mind flashed on the countless times she had seen an injured soldier do the very same thing. Still, it was vastly different to be experiencing it herself.

"Over here," Lorne said, waving her over after catching sight of her.

Hector was with Carson by the time Marie stumbled her way over to them. Both Lorne and Hector put up a hand on each of her arms to steady her before she knelt. After a moment, she went to work. She took Carson's wrist in her hand, looking for a pulse.

"He doesn't look so good, ma'am," Lorne said, glancing up at her.

The major didn't look so good himself, if the truth be told. Lorne was breathing hard and in pain, but his attention was scattered around the room, even as he held Carson's head against his thigh. Carson was semi-conscious, struggling to return to full consciousness, but not successfully.

The blonde-haired Martin returned with two other men. "Sir, looks like we're stuck in here. The passageway has collapsed completely."

"Damn," Lorne muttered. "Get anyone who isn't hurt to help you start moving rubble. Maybe we can dig our way out to the others."

Martin nodded, moving away with the others with him, but he hesitated and turned back to Lorne. "What if – what if there aren't any others?"

Instead of answering Martin's question, Lorne tapped his radio. "Colonel, this is Lorne. Please respond."

There was only static in response.

"Anyone who can hear me, please respond," Lorne said, tension tightening his voice.

He glanced at Martin. "Try your radio."

"This is Doctor Martin. Can anyone hear me?" Martin said.

When there was no response, Martin shook his head.

Lorne chewed on his lip. "We consider them alive until we find out otherwise. There might be something wrong with the radios. Look, I know you are just civilians, scientists and such, but the rest of my team is down at the moment and it's up to you. I'll be over to help as soon as I can."

"Don't worry. We'll get on it," Martin said with Melloni and the others trailing behind him.

As Lorne turned his attention back to Carson, Marie put her hand on Carson's chest to count his respiration, which was also fast and shallow. Leaning forward, she asked, "Carson – Carson, can you hear me?"

After all, she couldn't dwell on what she had no control over, but she could take care of Carson. Pulling her stethoscope from around her neck, she listened to his heart. Carson's pulse was fast and thready, but at least his heart was still beating.

She put her hand to his cheek and patted gently. "Carson, it's Marie. Can you hear me? Come on, Carson, talk to me."

Carson turned his head toward her, then slumped against Lorne's leg.

Biting her lip, Marie continued to assess Carson's condition, but in her heart, all she could think of was those terrible days after Carson had been killed.

Those dark, dark days that had blended into weeks, and then months, and then even years. Years without Carson's bubbly expression. Without his optimistic attitude. Without his friendship that was the heart and soul of Atlantis.

She found she was gasping for air and it must have been obvious because Lorne had reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

When she didn't answer right away, he tightened his grip on her and continued, "Gavillanes, you take over checking out the doc. I've got her."

She was aware of movement around her and she tried to pull her gaze away from Carson's pale, dirt-streaked face, but it seemed impossible to do. They couldn't lose him again. She was jarred from her panicky mind-set by Lorne, who had hold of her and squeezed her shoulder again as he said, "Marie? Marie, listen up."

Nodding, she tried to swallow back her fear, but it just popped right back into the middle of her throat. "Yes," she stammered. "Yes, I hear you. I'm fine. I'm sorry to scare you. Just give me another moment to check Carson for injuries. Hector, go ahead and start looking at the others."

Hector nodded and leaned over to the right to help one of Lorne's men who was lying nearby unconscious. While he checked him, Marie put her stethoscope up to her ears and listened this time to Carson's breathing. Over the steady respirations, she heard more moans and groans coming for the people around them – people whose conditions were still unknown.

The determined Scottish physician lying on the ground beside her would be on her case for focusing on him when there were others with possibly worse injuries, perhaps even dead or dying, but she couldn't help herself. She would deal with them in a moment, once she was sure Carson was okay.

She started to speak, but coughed instead, making her vision go white around the edges. She cleared her throat and pushed past the pain as she did a quick scan for broken bones or open wounds on Carson. She sighed with relief when she didn't find anything alarming.

"He's still with us, Major. I'll need to give him a closer exam after I triage the others." Turning toward the medic, she asked, "Hector, where do you need me first?"

Hector turned back from the man he was working on and sighed. "Well, these two aren't too bad, just unconscious. I'll keep checking on the others."

"I'll go with you," Marie said as she nodded and started to stand.

Lorne helped her up, then stayed close to her side. She pulled away a little. "I'm okay," she started.

"Are you sure?" he asked, not looking convinced.

She nodded. "Yes. We've got injured to treat."

She swallowed with sudden dizziness and swayed a little. Lorne put his hand on her arm.

"I'm going with you, ma'am," Lorne said firmly.

"Very well," she said with a sigh. "I'll need a medkit."

Lorne looked around and saw it was still back with Hopkins. "I'll get it," he said quickly. "Just hold tight and don't move around too much without me."

Lorne quickly returned with the medkit, handing it to Marie. He rubbed a hand over his left shoulder once it was free. It wasn't until that moment that Marie noticed how the major had kept one hand pressed against his shoulder the whole time she'd been talking to him. What was wrong with her not to notice his condition earlier?

She told herself she'd start with Lorne's shoulder when she went to examine him.

The dust had settled more and it was easier to see. The torches that had nearly blown out with the cave in were starting to recover, their flames burning brighter, which helped to evaluate who was worse and needed the most help.

She glanced at the torches again as the flames flickered. There was a breeze coming in from somewhere. That might be helpful at some point. At least they weren't going to suffocate.

Hector approached her and said, "Looks like Doctor Wellers there in the corner has a compound fracture of her right arm."

Marie saw the unnatural angle of the unconscious biologist's bloodied arm and nodded. That looked serious. Lorne nudged her forward and she went to Wellers, trying hard to ignore the dizziness that kept her unsteady. Things were becoming more orderly, but the lingering chaos was distracting. She only prayed there were no casualties to be found once everything settled down.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

The last chapter was a short one, so here's another to tide you over!

**Chapter Three**

Marie heard Martin try his radio again and then curse under his breath. "You don't think they're all dead, do you?" he asked Melloni while they worked on removing the rubble from the passageway with four other scientists.

Marie moved Lorne's injured shoulder as she examined it, making him bite his lip, then he growled, "Martin, cut out that kind of chatter. It's counterproductive."

Lorne sat on a bench-sized rock while Marie tended to him, though Lorne's attention was solely on the people working to free them and not on himself. He didn't sound quite as angry when he spoke next. "You guys are the smart ones, the science guys, so you know we were already having trouble with the radios inside the cave before the medical team arrived. It's no surprise that we can't reach them now."

Marie caught Lorne's eye as she rigged a makeshift arm sling for him to minimize movement of his injured joint. "They aren't dead," Lorne said with determination.

He looked at the others and raised his voice. "And Colonel Sheppard would kick your proverbial ass if he heard you talking like that. They aren't dead. I refuse to give into that notion until I actually see a body. Even after all we went through, nobody died in here, so they probably survived as well."

Melloni offered, "At least, the explosions have stopped."

Lorne nodded, his mood improving with the positive comment. "Maybe the Samjo clan are taking a break or they have exhausted their supply of explosives. Or maybe Sheppard's team managed to jam the signal. Doesn't matter much why. The bottom line is we are getting a break in the action and we need to make the most of it. Now, it's just a matter of digging ourselves out."

He gave a low groan as she lifted his hand to slip it inside the arm sling. It appeared he'd sprained his shoulder rather badly and she suspected he was hiding a lot of his pain from everyone. He needed to go under a scanner to determine the extent of his injury.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"It's okay," he said, then he eyed her, taking the attention off of him and placing it directly on her. "How's the head?"

"Better," she lied. It was easier to pretend it wasn't pounding away like a jackhammer on steroids. "I need to check on the corporal."

Lorne nodded and helped her to stand. They walked over to Hopkins who was either sleeping or unconscious, because he wasn't moving. After assisting Marie to sit on the ground beside the corporal, Lorne said, "I'm going to see for myself how far our scientists are coming and maybe give them another pep talk. Be right back."

"Please check on Carson on your way back," she asked, her gaze lingering on her friend.

"Yes, ma'am," Lorne said as he walked away. "We are going to move the doc closer to you and the kid when I'm done to make it easier for you."

"Thank you, Major," she said sincerely.

Corporal Hopkins stirred with her presence. "Thought you'd be staying with the doc."

She shook her head. "No, he's unconscious, but relatively unhurt. How are you doing?"

He sighed. "Feeling better than I thought I would."

She nodded as she checked him out again. "Well, your vital signs are stronger. Tell me, how does your leg feel?"

"Feel?" he asked, puzzled. He frowned. "Actually, it hurts, but not like you'd think it would. Why?"

Marie gestured with her head toward the ground. "Look at the floor of this cave. It's very uneven. So is this slab of rock. Take that along with the fact there's not nearly enough blood spilled for a crushed limb – "

Hopkins' voice was hushed as he asked, "What are you saying?"

"Don't get too excited yet," she said carefully. "I've been talking to Major Lorne and Sergeant Gavillanes. There's a possibility your lower leg is simply trapped under that slab of rock and not crushed as first suspected."

Hopkins' breath caught and some of the lines etched into his forehead eased. Marie repeated. "Don't get your hopes up. We'll just have to see what we find underneath that slab when we move it, but so far there's only a minimal amount of blood. That's a good sign."

He nodded, his breathing speeding up.

"As long as your vital signs stay strong, I'm going to put off the surgery."

He nodded again and a solitary tear slipped down his cheek. "Thank you, ma'am, thank you."

Marie patted him on the shoulder. "Just keep in mind if your condition deteriorates, I'll be forced to act."

"Yes, ma'am."

Marie sat back and closed her eyes. Every once in a while, she was struck by a particularly strong wave of vertigo. At least the pounding in her skull had eased off a little.

She fingered the small pin she always wore on the top of her scrubs and smiled sadly. She remembered the day she'd received the small silver angel pin as a birthday gift from Carson.

Such a kind gesture from Carson done years earlier, remembering her birthday when she'd almost forgotten it herself. Her heart ached as she recalled that two days later, Carson had died after saving the life of Doctor James Watson. Of course, that was a different Carson Beckett than the one lying unconscious nearby. No, that Carson had been full of hope and good cheer. This Carson had a harder edge to him, one borne from years of enduring Michael's madness. Now, Carson was not so easily pushed before he pushed back, but the essence of Carson was still there, shining bright and pure.

She was drawn back into the past without meaning to, remembering how she'd had just finished the sutures on Dr. James Watson's surgical incision when the entire tower shook with the rumble of a huge explosion. Automatically, she had bent over to protect her patient from falling debris, but her heart was already pounding with fear and concern for Carson. The tumor they'd just removed... dear God, it had to be the tumor exploding – but if it had exploded, was it before or after Carson had handed it off?

Tears had welled in her eyes before she could stand upright again. Only minutes had passed since Carson had left the room – only minutes. She thought of the man she'd worked with for the last three years – and she knew. She just knew he was gone.

Watson's condition had stabilized considerably with the removal of the tumor, so she left Watson on the table for a moment, tearing off her gloves. She ran as fast as she could out into the hallway, following the path Carson would have taken. The devastation she found out there nearly made her sick. Dear God, it was true. Carson truly was gone.

By then, other medical personal were beginning to show up, prepared to find newly injured patients, but there was only Marie. Deeply despondent, Marie had returned to her patient in the OR. Once she was sure Watson was still stable, she sat down and cried.

Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Weir showed up shortly afterwards, both pale and stunned with grief. There was nothing to say. There was nothing to do. Carson was gone.

The death of Doctor Carson Beckett had changed Marie's life in ways she never realized until he came back into her world as a clone of the original. Now, occasionally, there would be times, especially when she was exhausted that she was plagued with dreams of his death and return, dreams that repeated over and over until her conscious mind was reeling.

"Ma'am," she heard Major Lorne say.

She opened her eyes to see him kneeling in front of her. She realized her cheeks with wet with tears and she flushed with embarrassment as she wiped at them.

"Yes, Major," she said, trying to focus her attention on him.

He put a hand on her arm. "It's okay. Do you need a moment?"

She shook her head, then cringed and put a hand to her forehead. Before Lorne could ask her again if she was okay, she said, "No, I'm fine. What do you need?"

"Sorry to bother you, but Sergeant Gavillanes needs your help with Doctor Wellers. That arm of hers is pretty bad."

She glanced over and saw Gavillanes tending to the young anthropologist with the compound fracture. She needed surgery to properly set the bone, but at least her blood loss was minimal. They sedated her with morphine to ease her pain, but it looked like she was trying to regain consciousness. They had to get her back to Atlantis, along with Corporal Hopkins, Carson, and the other injured.

Looking down, she saw Hopkins seemed to be sleeping. Out of habit, she touched his wrist and checked his pulse. It was still strong and steady.

"It's okay, Major," Marie said to Lorne as she started to stand. "I'm on my way."

Lorne reached out with one hand and helped her to stand. She was on her feet again when she swayed. Lorne went to steady her, but his breath caught from the unexpected movement. Once she recovered her balance, she eyed Lorne carefully. He frowned under her scrutiny, making him shake his head and he put out a hand to wave her off.

She asked her question in spite of it. "How is your shoulder?"

"Not bad, ma'am," he said a little too emphatically.

She nodded with empathy and understanding. "Uh-huh," she said finally, then paused. "Please call me Marie. I really don't like ma'am."

Lorne gave her a quick wink. "I'll try to remember that."

"Once we are done with Doctor Wellers, I'll look at your shoulder again to see if the swelling has increased."

Lorne gave her an abbreviated shrug. "Doesn't matter if it has. There's nothing we can do about it right now."

Marie sighed. "True."

She started in Hector's direction and Lorne followed her as he said, "I've got people working to find a way out of here. We're getting a breeze from somewhere. At least the blasts have stopped for the past few hours. Not sure if it's voluntary or not. With the radios not working, there's no way to know, but if there is a way out, we'll find it."

She nodded. "That would be good, because we've got some seriously injured people who need the kind of medical attention only a fully functioning infirmary can provide."

She reached Hector and Wellers and came to a stop. Lorne was right behind her. He patted her on the shoulder. "I hear you, ma'a – Marie. I'll keep you updated."

Taking a moment to glance over at the present day Carson Beckett, she sighed with gratitude. Unlike the Carson in her memories, this Carson was still alive, merely unconscious. That was enough to keep her moving.

She let out a long breath as Lorne walked back to join the others in moving rubble away from the entrance. Marie knelt beside Hector and their patient, and focused her attention on her patient.

**oOoOoOoOo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Marie went to hug Carson for a big welcome home in her dream, then jumped when the dream faded away suddenly, waking herself up in the process. Her head vibrated with pain from the abrupt movement and she put both hands to her temples.

"Easy," a familiar voice said, then someone patted her on the shoulder.

She glanced around, completely disoriented, but then she recognized Major Lorne and relaxed as he said, "You passed out a little while ago. Just take it easy. Don't move too fast."

He pulled out a canteen and opened the lid for her. "Do you feel up to drinking some water?"

Marie shook her head. Her stomach couldn't tolerate it at the moment. And the minor shaking motion had escalated the pounding in her head. She swallowed hard and took some deep breaths. Finally, she glanced around. "We haven't been rescued yet?"

Lorne shook his head as he settled down beside her. "Not yet."

She fingered the angel pin on her scrubs top and Lorne noticed it. "That's nice. An angel for good luck?"

"A birthday present from Carson."

"Well, we all could use an angel watching over us now and then."

"Especially today... How long was I out?"

"An hour or so."

"An hour?" she asked, more than a little disconcerted. The odds was no avoiding the fact she had sustained a significant concussion.

She couldn't just sit around, though. People needed help. She started to sit up, but stopped when Lorne pushed her back down. "I said take it easy. You must have taken a harder knock to your head than we first thought."

Marie nodded, and then she realized her cheeks were wet again. Tears? Why? The remnants of her dream came back to her. It was the reason she had jarred herself awake.

Lorne handed her a gauze pad to wipe the tears away. "You know, it's absolutely none of my business, but if you want to talk about what's causing those tears, I'm here," he said nonchalantly as he fiddled with his canteen again.

Marie swallowed again. "It was nothing. I was – I was just remembering the first time I saw Carson after his return from Michael."

"Oh, that explains what you were murmuring."

She raised her head, a little afraid to find out. "What was that?"

"You kept saying, _'You're alive'. _Over and over."

Marie let out a long breath. "Back then, I was in shock. I mean, I'd heard that Carson had been found, but to see him alive and well right in front of me stunned me deeply. I think I cried back then, too."

"You and most of Atlantis... I mean, the stunned part, not the crying... at least my Marines won't admit to that," Lorne said with a grunt. "Beckett's awake now, in case you're wondering. He's looking after the corporal."

Marie carefully raised her head and found Carson was right where Lorne had said. "He's okay?"

Lorne shrugged. "For the most part. You'll have to check it out for yourself when you're up to it."

"I'm up to it," she said as she started to sit up.

"Go slow," Lorne warned and helped her to sit up.

She rested against the wall for a moment, waiting for the dizziness to pass. Lorne leaned closer to her. "You might want to lie down again. You just went about three shades short of deathly pale."

She carefully shook her head. "I'm fine. I'll just rest here for a moment."

"You do that," Lorne said as he straightened as he saw the others heading out of the area where they'd been working to remove the rubble. "We're not going anywhere... at least for a while. Speaking of which – "

Lorne raised his voice as he looked toward the cave's passageway. "Hey, guys, why did you stop? Do you need some help?"

"Just taking a break," Martin called back. "Getting something to drink and a power bar. Don't worry, we'll be back on it in a moment."

Melloni walked closer with a canteen in his hands. "Check it out. We're about halfway down the passageway. Our guys can't be too far away."

Lorne carefully stood and walked toward the entrance.

"If they are still alive. We haven't heard a peep from them," Martin muttered.

Lorne walked over to him, irritation heavy in his tone. "Ever think that maybe they might be in need of a rescue from us? We need to keep at it. I'll work for a bit while you guys take a break."

Martin shook his head. "No, I'm ready to get back to work. Sorry for letting my mouth get in the way of things."

"Don't worry about it," Lorne said. "It's gonna take all of us working together to get out of this thing before next year."

Marie watched them talk for a minute before her gaze slid over to Carson and Hopkins, then to Hector and Wellers. There were others huddled around the cave, but the ones who could work were busy at it. Carson sat with his eyes closed and holding his head with one hand. Marie knew how he felt. Her head was pounding with a vengeance.

Marie took a deep breath. It was time for her to get to work, too. She scooted closer to Carson. Carson must have heard the movement because his eyebrows went up when he opened his eyes. He leaned over to pat her on the shoulder. "What a pair we make, eh? I bet you're wondering what I've gotten you into."

"Well, it certainly hasn't been boring." She smiled at him. "It's good to see you up and about."

He winked at her. "Yes, well, I figured I'd been napping long enough."

With that, the dire nature of their situation seemed less so. Carson was back to his usual self and Marie found she could breathe a little easier.

"How's our patient?" she asked as she moved a little to be at Jesse's side beside Carson.

Carson gingerly leaned down and took Jesse's pulse. "I have to say amazingly well. I don't think that slab crushed his leg. I think it's only trapped in there."

Marie nodded, looking at her watch. "I thought the same thing myself. But it's been nearly three hours since he was trapped. If we are wrong, we only have a window of six hours before his body will start poisoning his system with crushed limb syndrome."

"Aye, that's true, but without help, there's no way for us to move that slab and I'd rather not take his leg if I don't have to. Let's give him as long as we can before we act."

A sudden breeze whipped through the cave, catching everyone's attention. Carson and Marie were on their feet, looking at the rear of the cave, by the time Lorne and his men reached them.

"There's got to be an opening back there," Carson said, saying what they'd all been thinking.

"That appears to be true," Lorne said. "The real question will be how big is the opening and can we reach it?" He motioned to his men. "Come on, let's see what's back there."

Lorne took one of the torches from its perch and started toward the rear of the cave. There was a distant noise from that area. Marie thought it could have been rock settling, but Lorne had his weapon drawn and aimed before Marie could gasp with surprise.

"Major?" Marie said quietly.

"Stay here with the injured," Lorne told Marie and Carson.

Gesturing with his gun, he said to his men, "Spread out and make sure you have cover if you need it."

It was torture to wait with Hopkins and Carson while the others explored cautiously and Marie could tell Carson felt the same by the way he was fidgeting. "Bloody hell," he muttered and started walking toward the others. "Stay here," he said to her over his shoulder.

Before Marie could argue with him or even call him back, Lorne shouted, "Over here!"

Marie followed Carson and the others to Lorne's location. At the very back of the cave, there was a narrow opening about four feet tall that was hidden in the shadows. It didn't directly open up to the outside, but Marie could feel the breeze more easily as she approached and it caused the torch's flame to shift around with its erratic movement. The wind was strong, and then Marie remembered one of Lorne's men saying a storm was brewing. Maybe it was here.

"Melloni, you're the smallest of us. See if you can squeeze through here," Lorne said as he motioned with one hand.

Melloni came forward and started to move into the opening when Lorne stopped him. "Draw your weapon," he warned. "You don't know who's out there."

Melloni's expression tightened and then he nodded.

"Better take off your tac vest, too," Carson offered. "You might still be too wide to fit through there. It'll be a tight fit at best."

Melloni removed his vest and took a deep breath to make himself as thin as possible as he leaned into the opening, but Carson was right. Melloni was too big.

Carson licked his lips. "I might be smaller than you, Arthur," he volunteered, looking at Melloni, and then at Lorne. "At least, let me try it. If nothing else, I could radio for help once I'm outside of this cave."

Lorne silently debated the issue until Marie shook her head and said firmly, "No, Carson, you're not going."

Carson looked surprised by the intensity of her response, but for some reason, Lorne didn't.

"You can't go," she said more softly.

"And why is that?"

"Because I said so."

"Of all the crazy notions in the world... " Carson shook his head. "It's the only way. Now, stand aside and let me – "

Marie straightened and met Carson's gaze. "You left once, saying that you'd be right back, but you never came back. I will not allow that to happen again. I will transport the package this time... or the radio as the case may be."

Carson was already shaking his head, probably before he'd even fully considered her words. "I cannot just – "

"Yes, you can," she said with determination. "I don't think Atlantis would survive your death twice. Besides, it's not nearly as dangerous as you may think and I can run faster than you. At least that's what you say to me whenever there's an emergency in the infirmary. And I'm smaller, too."

"You've got a head injury."

"So do you."

She looked at Lorne for support. Lorne chewed on his lip for a long moment before nodding. "She's right, Doc. She's smaller than you and more able to move around in that tight space."

"Bloody hell! Is everyone daft here?"

"No, we're using our heads, Carson, as should you," she replied.

"She's got a bloody concussion and has no field experience with weapons. You might well be sending her out to her death!"

"And we might be sending her out to save us all."

Carson wiped his hand over his mouth and then pointed a finger at Marie. "You better be careful, Marie, or else you'll have me haunting your every minute."

Marie nodded and the full weight of what she was about to do sunk in as soon as Lorne handed her a 9-mil. "Be careful, the safety's off, ma'a – I mean, Marie."

She took the weapon in one hand, thinking how it seemed twenty times heavier than it really was. Carson patted her on the shoulder. "Be careful, love. Just get out, radio Atlantis, and get back in here. We don't need any more heroes here. We've got a cave full of them as it is."

She nodded and bent down to fit into the opening. Lorne was right. It was a tight fit, even for her. Her head pounded with the downward angle, but she ignored it, as she did the distinct sense of claustrophobia that closed in on her. At least, the night air seemed to revive her as she slid along the narrow opening. She had to move around a large rock on her way to continue. It seemed to take forever. Her heart was pounding with adrenaline and it made her head throb in rhythm, but that didn't matter. The others were depending on her.

Then, for a moment, she thought she was stuck, but it was only her shirt that was caught on a rock. Pulling herself free, she slid along until she finally saw the night stars shimmering through the clouds outside.

When she finally emerged from the opening, she looked around carefully for danger. She put a hand on the stone hillside for balance as she scanned the area. Her breath was rapid and ragged. Apprehension had her shaking. Fortunately, nothing moved except the wind and that seemed strange, given their previous situation.

Where were the Samjo clansmen? Where were Sheppard and his people? Where was anyone? Tightening her grip on the gun, she took a step away from the opening and tapped her radio.

"Atlantis, this is Marie Chan. Do you read?" she said in a loud whisper.

"What do you see?" Lorne called out quietly.

"Nothing," she answered in a louder whisper. "I don't see anyone."

"Try raising them on the radio."

"I did, but there was no response."

"Get further away from the cave and try it again, but be careful."

Taking a big breath, she moved about six feet away to stand behind a tall tree, praying there weren't native marksmen waiting to take her down, and then she tapped her radio again. "Atlantis, this is Marie Chan. Do you read me?" she asked in a louder voice, risking everything to reach Atlantis.

Colonel Sheppard's voice came on immediately, though the signal was broken up by static. She could still make out enough to hear him say, "Marie? Are you guys okay?"

Swallowing, Marie responded. "The others are still trapped inside the cave. We have injured, but the majority of us are okay."

"Still trapped inside the cave? You mean, you're out of the cave?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

She looked toward where she guessed the cave opening was and saw flashlight beams whipping around in a 360 degree circle, cutting through the darkness, apparently looking to catch sight of her.

"I see your flashlights!" she exclaimed.

"Wave your own flashlight, so we can get a bearing."

"I – I don't have one. It's back inside the cave."

"I don't suppose you'd have a flare on you instead?"

"No, I don't even have my tac vest."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sending people out along the outer cave wall. We'll find you. Just hold tight."

"Marie? What do you see?" Lorne called out. Marie could just barely hear him. She didn't want to interrupt her conversation with Colonel Sheppard.

"What about the Samjo clan?" she asked in a more hushed tone after she realized she shouldn't be talking so loudly if there might be adversaries afoot.

"Woolsey's smoothed that one over. We are on at least speaking terms with them again. In fact, there's a few of them here to help us dig our way to you. Just hold on a sec."

Lorne shouted to her again. "Marie! Damn it, respond!"

This time, Lorne's voice was louder and angrier... or maybe there was fear instead of anger. Whatever it was, Marie knew she had to answer him.

She returned to the opening in the hillside and said, "I'm right here. I have reached Colonel Sheppard. He's sending people out to find us as we speak."

"Oh, thank God," she heard Carson exclaim.

"Yes, thank God," she whispered as a set of flashlight beams caught her where she stood. She waved and the people holding the flashlights began to jog to her location.

"She's over here, Sheppard," Ronon shouted back toward the cave opening.

"On my way," Sheppard said from near the cave entrance, sounding like he was running now. "Come on, people, let's move it!"

Marie turned back to the opening. "They are on their way, Major."

She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes with a big sigh, grateful to be out of that cave. Freedom never felt so good.

**oOoOoOoOo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

After opening up the blocked passageway, Doctor Zelenka and his team of combat engineers had immediately set to work to free Corporal Hopkins. Their rescue apparatus to lift the stone slab from Hopkins' leg was comprised of a complicated series of ropes and pulleys.

And now they were ready to begin. Without meaning to, Marie's eyes squeezed shut as the others worked together to hoist up the slab of rock from Jesse's leg. Though Marie tried to remain positive, a small part of her was still apprehensive about the condition of the corporal's leg underneath it.

She felt Carson squeeze her hand after the slab had been raised and she peeked out of one eye tentatively before putting a hand to her mouth. It appeared that Corporal Hopkins' leg had been protected by a shallow crevice in the floor as they had hoped. Thank God for small miracles.

Jesse was so excited about it, he gave a big Marine "Hoo-Yaw!"

Jesse's war cry was soon joined by others echoing his relief, along with lots of clapping and back slapping from those not involved in raising the slab, but Marie knew the young man wasn't out of the woods yet. They still had to move him away from the wall, so the others could lower the rock slab back to the ground again.

Apparently, Colonel Sheppard was thinking the same thing. He had all his weight pulling on the rope he was holding as he shouted through gritted teeth, "Move him! This damned rock isn't getting any lighter!"

Nodding, Hector and Doctor Melloni tugged on Hopkin' arms and drew him away from where he'd been trapped, eliciting a low groan from the corporal. Jennifer Keller stepped forward, her stethoscope draped around her neck and her hands donned in latex gloves. She motioned to them. "Come on, guys, get him over here."

The two men didn't stop until they were several feet from the slab to where Jennifer was waiting for them. Mister Woolsey, who had also arrived with Jennifer and the combat engineers, was in one corner of the cave with the patriarch of the Samjo clan. Both leaders were pulling on the ropes alongside the enlisted men. Woolsey's skillfully handled peace accord was now barely an afterthought to saving Corporal Hopkins, but without Woolsey's timely intervention, all of them would still be trapped.

Even though Doctor Wellers and the other injured had already been transported back to Atlantis, Major Lorne, Carson, Colonel Sheppard, along with a few others, and herself had opted to stay behind to see their rescue mission through to the end, despite the fact they had numerous medical issues and should have been in the same jumper going back to Atlantis as Wellers and the others.

This group wasn't alone in wanting to see things through – the teams led by Sheppard, Lorne and Stackhouse were still there, all sporting minor wounds of one sort or another, but determined to see how things played out. The bright red garb of the Samjo clansmen who were working along side of the Marines in their standard issue BDUs stood out in the flames of the flickering torch fire, but they worked as one, following Doctor Zelenka's instructions as everyone strove to maintain control of the huge rock slab.

Major Lorne eyed Jesse where they'd stopped, probably to make absolutely sure they were clear, then back at Colonel Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla and the others still straining with the ropes to hold the rock slab back. Zelenka nodded once and Major Lorne motioned with one hand as he said loudly, "Okay, you can let it down."

The others didn't waste any time. Though they tried to lower it slowly, the huge slab got away from them and there was a bone-rattling thud as the slab hit the ground hard, throwing dust up into the air, though not as much as they saw when the passageway had collapsed. The loud jarring sound resounded in the cave and forced Marie to cover her ears, because it made the pounding in her head worsen.

"That's enough to give you a splitting headache, even if you didn't already have one," Carson muttered, rubbing his fingers along his own temple.

Unaffected by the noise, Jennifer knelt beside her patient. Hector was across from her, already getting Jesse's vital signs, but Jennifer's attention was solely on Jesse's leg. Stepping closer, Marie was alarmed by the blood staining Hopkins' pant leg and wondered if there had been some type of injury they didn't know about.

"How's my leg, Doc?" Jesse asked breathlessly. "Does it look okay?"

"Can't tell yet," Jennifer said firmly. "Hold on a sec."

She grabbed a pair of scissors and began cutting away the corporal's pant leg. "How are you doing, Corporal?" she asked as she worked.

"I'm good," Jesse replied, though he grimaced in pain.

Hector asked, "What's the pain level?"

"It's not that bad," Jesse replied.

"On a scale of one to ten, what's the pain level?" Hector repeated.

Jesse shrugged as he fought to control his breathing. "Three," he said finally.

Jennifer grunted. "My advice to you, Corporal, is to never play poker, because lying is not your strong suit," she said as she examined the leg she'd had just exposed.

"I've still got my leg, so I've gotta say it's not that bad."

Jennifer nodded. "Well, that is a plus. A big plus. Still... I want you comfortable." She glanced at Hector. "You've still got a ride back to Atlantis. Go ahead and give him five milligrams of morphine sulfate IM."

"Five milligrams IM. Got it," Hector repeated back to her.

Colonel Sheppard limped closer to them. He had taken a bullet from the opposition minutes before Woolsey had ironed out the treaty with the Samjo leaders. He'd been hit him in the calf of his left leg but he'd adamantly refused to leave until the corporal was safe. Luckily, the bullet had passed through without causing too much damage. Hector had it tightly bandaged and Ronon was at his side, probably in case he lost his balance.

"How is he, Doc?" Sheppard asked breathlessly. He wasn't the only one breathing hard. Lifting that rock slab had tested the muscles of every person helping.

Carson knelt beside Jennifer and got a closer look for himself. Jennifer didn't answer the colonel right away. She was too busy probing Jesse's bruises and assessing the condition of the corporal's leg. She began palpating the upper thigh and worked her way down to his ankle, continuing despite the young man's occasional gasps. When she glanced up at Carson and gave him a half smile, Marie knew Jesse was going to be okay.

"You rated that as only a three, huh?" Jennifer asked sarcastically as she patted him on the shoulder. "You must be one tough Marine."

Then she straightened and turned to the colonel.

"This is the luckiest guy I've met in a while," she said with a smile.

She met Jesse's gaze. "Your leg is badly bruised, but I can't detect any breaks. Of course, we will have to scan the leg to be sure. Not to say it won't hurt like the dickens for a few weeks, but that seems to be the worst of it."

There was visible relief in the group, then Mister Woolsey slapped his hands together. "Good job, people, but we've got injured patients to transport," he said loudly. "Sergeant Stackhouse and Doctor McKay are waiting in the clearing outside with a pair of jumpers to get medivac out the injured."

Carson stood and turned to Marie. "That includes you, love, along with Major Lorne and the colonel."

"And you, Carson," Jennifer said firmly before Marie could say it herself.

Jennifer and Hector were busy slipping a splint around Jesse's leg to immobilize it for travel, so she probably couldn't see Carson's expression, but maybe she didn't need to see it to know his look of exasperation, just as Marie knew it was there.

Jennifer continued, "Don't forget you're injured, too, Carson. I still haven't forgiven you for taking off for this mission before I was finished with Lieutenant Murphy's appendix surgery."

Carson shrugged off her admonishment. "Time was vital, lassie. It all worked out in the end."

Jennifer shook her head. "You aren't off the hook yet, Carson. Not until I give you a thorough exam."

"Of course, dear," Carson said with a resolved sigh. Looking at Marie, he winked and said, "You know, now that you mention it, I could do with some dinner and relaxation."

"They are serving your favorite lasagna in the mess for dinner," Teyla said as she came up behind Carson. "Allow me to escort you outside, Carson. Ronon will take care of Colonel Sheppard. Doctor Zelenka will assist Major Lorne. And Hector will help Marie. At least until we get to a point where the men can carry you all on litters."

"I don't need a bloody – " Carson started.

"Me, either," Colonel Sheppard continued.

"We're fine," Major Lorne added.

Jennifer grunted again. "Right, right, everybody's fine." She shook her head. "Tell me, does everyone in here has issues with reality?"

Marie chuckled, despite Jennifer's irritation, as Jennifer added, "If you all do as Teyla says and you let the others help you out, I'll let you pass without a scolding. Otherwise, it's gonna get ugly."

"I don't ever remember you being this cheeky, Jennifer," Carson muttered.

"That was before I spent some time as Chief Medical Officer. Carson, you will be lucky if I let you out of the infirmary in a few days, so don't be pushing for a trip to the mess tonight."

Teyla patted Carson on the arm. "Do not worry. I will bring you some dinner as soon as I can."

"Promise me you won't allow Rodney to go ahead of you," Carson warned. "Otherwise, there'll be nothing left for any of us to eat."

Marie smiled as everyone prepared to head outside. Hours ago, they weren't sure who was alive or dead – and just like that, life seemed to be back on track again. Thank God again for small miracles.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Marie was lying in a bed in the infirmary when she opened her eyes. Carson was there with Corporal Hopkins as Hopkins lay in his bed. Major Lorne was there, too, with his shoulder heavily bandaged. They were all whispering in the quiet of the early morning hour.

Marie glanced around and saw other familiar faces from those injured in the cave also there recuperating, including Colonel Sheppard. Somehow, they'd survived intact. Now, she never wanted to leave the safety of Atlantis again. She knew that was a foolish thought but it comforted her at that moment.

Carson shifted and saw her head was up and looking around. He gave her a big smile. "There's our heroine awake, gentlemen. Shame on us if we roused you, Marie."

"You didn't. I was thirsty."

Carson poured her a cup of water and handed it to her. "How's your head, love?"

"Probably about the same as yours. What are you doing out of bed?"

"Just talking to the corporal. Nothing too taxing. I've spent way too much time in bloody hospital beds to suit myself."

"Same here, Doc," Lorne said.

Carson gave him an irritated expression. "Yes, well, you should be released to your quarters in a few hours. For some reason, Jennifer wants to keep me for a few _days_."

"You've been through a lot," Marie chided. "And you aren't as bullet-proof as you once were. Your body takes longer to recover from the demands you place on it on a regular basis."

"Are you saying I'm getting old?"

Lorne chuckled, but Marie shook her head as she met his gaze resolutely. "You know exactly what I mean."

Carson avoided looking her directly in the eyes and she knew he was thinking of his body's slower immune response, all due to the medically controlled cellular degradation of his cloned system. Without Jennifer's formulation of Michael's serum, he would have been dead long ago.

The corporal put a hand out for his glass of water, but couldn't quite reach it. Carson got out of the previous subject by grabbing the glass and handing it to Jesse. "Here you go, laddie."

There was something about the way Carson and Lorne watched the young man that made Marie a little apprehensive. Maybe something had been discovered in the scans while Marie had been sleeping or somehow he'd taken a downward turn.

Carson must have noticed her concern, because he said, "The corporal's leg is fine. Heavily bruised and scratched, but basically fine. He's simply sleepy with the pain meds they just gave him."

Marie let out a long breath. "Thank God," she said.

"Definitely," Carson replied.

Lorne sighed and said, "I still can't believe how close it was. Only a few inches on either side and his leg would have been crushed."

"But it wasn't," Jesse murmured, his eyelids drifting closed.

"Aye, it wasn't," Carson agreed, then he yawned broadly.

"Time to get back to bed, Doc," Lorne said. "Your pain med is probably kicking in, too."

Carson shook his head. "For some reason, that stuff rarely makes me drowsy. I'm okay. It's this bloody headache that's driving me mad."

"Take it from personal experience, Doc," Lorne said. "You'll have that headache for a while. You were out for a long time before you came to."

Rubbing his temple, Carson said, "Unfortunately, I'm afraid you are quite correct."

A snoring sound came from Jesse's bed. Carson glanced over at him and chuckled. When Marie looked over, she saw the corporal had fallen back to sleep.

"That didn't take long," Carson said, rubbing his eyes. "Alas, I never fall asleep that fast."

Like a protective shadow, Lorne followed Carson over to his bed, waiting until Carson actually got into bed before leaving him, and then he ambled over to Marie's side.

Carson turned on his side toward Marie and asked, "Well, are you ever going to volunteer to go with me on a dangerous mission again?"

"I'll do what I have to do when the need arises," she said with determination. "Especially if I've got my good luck charm with me."

"I can't always go with you, love," Carson said softly as he settled into his pillow.

"I know," she answered.

Lorne pointed to the angel pin the other Carson Beckett had given her. "I think you have a new good luck charm."

The pin was now pinned to the clean scrubs top Marie was now wearing. She wondered if Lorne had done that. Shaking her head, she decided it had to be Lorne. No one else knew its significance.

"What's that you said?" Carson asked, his eyelids heavy.

"Nothing. Go to sleep," Marie answered.

"Don't get cheeky on me," he whispered. "Good Lord, I'm surrounded by cheeky women."

"There's worse things in the world, Doc," Lorne said with a grunt.

"Aye," Carson murmured.

Marie smiled at Carson before looking at Lorne in the pause that followed, then she yawned and rubbed at her temple, the large bandage there making her skin itch.

Carson settled in a little deeper and whispered, "Sleep the sleep of the angels, my friends, and I'll be here when you awaken in the morning."

"Promise?" Marie asked, surprised to hear the timidity in her own voice. Maybe the day had taken more out of her than she'd first thought. It seemed her sense of peace was not quite as firmly entrenched as she thought it was for that comment to slip out unbidden.

"I promise," Carson replied dreamily, his words barely understandable. "Now, close those eyes before they close on their own."

"Good night, Carson," she whispered.

"Good night, love," he replied.

A moment later, there was the sound of slow, rhythmic breathing and she knew Carson was asleep.

"So much for never falling asleep that fast," Lorne said sarcastically.

Marie laughed at him, then yawned again.

Lorne cleared his throat. "You're tired. Go to sleep."

"What about you?"

"I think I'll stay up for a little longer, but it's okay. Like Carson said, I'll get sprung from here in a few hours."

"Maybe I will close my eyes for a couple of minutes," she murmured.

She was almost asleep when she felt Lorne pat her gently on the arm and say, "No more waking up with tears, okay? After all, you've got at least two good luck charms now. Three, if you count me, too."

"Definitely three," she said, placing her hand over his. "It would have been so much scarier there without your steadfast presence, Major," she said. "I'm sure you'd hear the same thing from Carson and Corporal Hopkins."

"I wasn't fishing for a compliment," he said quietly.

"No, but you got one just the same. Thank you, Major."

"Anytime, Marie. Now, sleep. I'll be here if you need me."

She let out a deep breath of relief as she heard him walk away to his own bed.

For the first time in what was in reality only a matter of hours, but seemed more like an eternity, Marie finally allowed herself to relax completely and she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep – some might have even called it the sleep of angels. And maybe it was.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**The End**


End file.
